


Stars

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boyfriends in love, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec Fluff, Star Gazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Magnus snickered as he tilted his head to press a kiss against the pale jaw. He was lying on his side, snuggled up to a certain Shadowhunter and gazing up at the night sky. Alexander had pointed out several stars and constellations, Magnus fascinatedly listening to his boyfriend’s happy chatter.





	Stars

“Your hair is tickling me.’’

Magnus loved those quiet moments the most. There was no one to bother them about something, it was just them in the middle of nowhere. He felt long fingers run through his hair and looked up in beautiful hazel eyes.

“You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?’’ Alexander’s deep voice whispered.

“I wouldn’t dare.’’ Magnus smirked. “I love you facts about stars too much.’’

A deep chuckle rumbled from the younger man’s chest. “Well, I love you.’’

His boyfriend almost choked on his breath. “Smooth, Alexander. Very smooth.’’

“It’s true!’’ Alec laughed and dropped a kiss on his head and tightened his arm around him. His voice then turned serious. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Magnus Bane. You are my star.’’

Brown eyes sparkled with love and affection. “I love you more, my Alexander.’’


End file.
